Angel With A Shotgun
by Kikyoremura
Summary: In an apocalyptic world where the Hinata's and friends have never encountered the Keroro Platoon, but rather, something close to them. Follow the group of older teens leading survivors to safety as they encounter the supernatural that may or may not be, the lovable frogs we all know.
1. Angels Don't Exist

**Angels Don't Exist**

**Here's one of the new stories where some of the characters will have different names throughout and have a little different character development than normal with my usual Sgt Frog fanfics. Some characters will of course remain the same (cough) Natsumi (cough) because of their situations and other will take their time to get to their normal characters. They are also older here than in the anime by a couple years. So with that, I hope you enjoy. (The names of the platoon will not be given yet until they start to come in, so for now, it's just the humans)**

**Codenames:**

**Natsumi: Summer Fuyuki: Winter Momoka: Peach Saburo: 623 Koyuki: Snow Aki: Autumn Paul: Hastings**

Winter: Journal Entry #25

April 8th, 2014

Autumn has left us. Spring is here.

things have gotten worse. we are running out of supplies for the sick and

we are running out of food. summer and snow are out on their run, its

been three days. there's been no word. peach and i are trying to help

the remaining survivors while 623 tries to contact other groups.

No luck yet.

summer has instructed that we don't move until she comes back. she has

one day left before we start vacating and start moving underground.

iv'e prepared her a note in case she does come back with instructions that

only me and her know.

i hope she comes back soon…

"Um, Winter-kun, there's a problem downstairs" the blue haired girl, Peach, announced from the doorway. She was only slightly peaking in his room, knowing that he didn't like it when strangers would just enter without permission.

He stopped writing in his journal and closed it, placing his pencil in-between the pages to mark his progress. Turning to face the girl, he gave her a smile, wondering why she wasn't coming inside.

"Peach-san, you know you're allowed in here, why are you standing out there?" he asked nicely, knowing that she was very shy. He stood up and walked to the door, shutting it behind him as he joined her. Still smiling at her, the girl turned away, clearly embarrassed as her flushing cheeks gave her away.

"Come on, let's go deal with that problem, alright?" he spoke up, still smiling. She nodded and tried not to be so shy around him, she shouldn't have to be even if he was her true love. Especially since they have been engaged for a year now. She's chased after his heart for years prior and wasn't as shy like she is now, it was too good to be true she'd tell herself. And now they were in apocalyptic times. Their wedding had to be postponed and it's been hard to get any alone time with him. The thought of being alone with Winter always made her flush bright red, which always made him laugh. He thought it was cute.

"Peach-san? Are you alright? You look like you just dozed off" Winter replied, chuckling to himself.

"U-uh sorry! I was just thinking and um.." she stammered, cheeks flushing once more, making him laugh louder. She quickly hid her face in her hands, making him stop and kiss her cheek.

"Come on, after we deal with this, we can finally get some time to ourselves, alright?"

"Sure, I'd love that" she replied, smiling back at her fiancé. When she opened the door, the small commotion behind it began to fade as all eyes were on them now. A dark tanned man in a trench coat glared at her, causing her to flinch and hide behind Winter. Taking notice, he already could tell that he would not like this man.

"What seems to be the problem. Who are you?" Winter asked.

"None of your business pip squeak! I'm here to see whoever is in charge!" he growled.

"Summer is currently not here, so you can talk to me."

"Oh can I now? Lucky me. Listen here punk, I want you and your troupe to move out of here right this second! This is my home!" he shouted, stepping closer to Winter.

Winter on the other hand remained calm and unfazed by the man, he'd dealt with worse before. "We aren't scheduled to leave until after tomorrow I'm afraid, until then, you're more than welcome to stay with-"

"I don't think you get it! This was my home before all this shit happened and I want you to get out!" he seethed, pulling up his sleeves to reveal some muscle. He wasn't very masculine, but he was bigger than Winter. Though, that didn't faze him at all.

"Need my help, Winter-kun?" 623 asked, leaning against the doorway. The silver haired boy was slightly older than Winter and though he wasn't much muscular than him, he's taken on some strong men previously when fighting with the troupe to get here, so this guy was nothing in his eyes.

"Is this your idiot leader?" he called out angrily.

"Sorry, but I'm just their tech guy. Though if Summer was here, I wouldn't suggest fighting her, she's no push over" 623 joked, cracking a smile and pushing aside some of his hair that went on to his face.

"Your leader is a girl? Ha! This is too easy! Quit making me laugh kids, and get the hell out of my house!" the man shouted, not ready to take any more distractions. He wants this house badly and isn't ready to reason with anyone.

"Winter?" 623 called out, looking for permission. With a nod of approval, the silver haired boy stood up straight and walked towards the angry man.

Winter quickly turned around and held Peach so she wouldn't have to see a sad sight.

"Come on, why don't you go wait upstairs for me, I'll come up when we're done" he whispered to her.

"I'm fine, really, Winter-kun. I would like to stay down here with you, if that's okay" she replied, clinging to him, enjoying his warmth.

He knew that he couldn't argue with her, behind that shy girl exterior was a stubborn and powerful woman that would go to any lengths to get what she wanted. With a sigh, he let her stay. "How do I let you convince me so easily?" he asked, already knowing his answer in the back of his mind.

She just smiled and shrugged, clinging back to him and nuzzling his chest.

"623, how are you holding up?" Winter called.

"Well, we're gonna need more rope if we're gonna keep getting guests like him, but he's detained" the silver haired boy replied with a wink. He was seated on top of the man whose legs and arms were tied together to keep him immobile.

Winter walked over to the angry man and kneeled down in front of him, lifting his chin up so that he could see his eyes. "Now then, you either work with our terms, we lock you up, or we take some more inhumane options. Your pick."

"Peh! You kids don't scare me! None of these people do!" he spat at the ground, just an inch away from Winter's shoe when he replied.

Fuyuki's smile was long gone now, replaced with a stoic frown. Looking down on the man, he gave the signal to 623 to help him drag the man downstairs where no one would see them. When he tried to put up a fight, Winter pinched down on a nerve, causing the man to go unconscious, making the trip easier on the two.

"Where did this joker come from?" Winter asked calmly.

"Saw him off in the distance, seems to be a heavy drunkard by the smell of him. Most of the people that come in here end up being drunkards, drinking away the apocalypse" 623 replied. He holstered the man over his shoulders as Winter opened a gated room where they'd leave the man and lock him in for the time being. They didn't have time to deal with the likes of him, not when they had to pack and watch out for Snow and Summer.

"Alright, we'll come visit him later tonight when he's awake and hopefully sober."

"Gotcha, Winter-kun. For now, you should go with Peach, she's been pretty lonely lately since Summer and Snow left."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll go do that. You gonna keep watch for now?"

"Might as well, the radios aren't wanting to work for me so I need to get away from them for a bit" 623 replied, arms folded behind his head as the two scaled their way back upstairs.

"Take as much time as you need, we all need to be rested up for the move. Oh, and if Summer or Snow make it back, please come get me, but, knock first" Winter replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Hehe, hey no I know the rules, privacy is privacy my friend. Well, I'm gonna go take my post, you head up, we'll see each other later anyways" the older boy replied chuckling, walking away to climb a ladder up to the attic to be a look out.

Winter brushed his blush away, replacing it with a hopeful smile. He went back upstairs. Peach was waiting patiently outside his door, unable to bring herself to just walk in, even when he wasn't in there.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Winter began speaking from behind her, placing his hands on her sides and hugging her from behind, "My room is your room, so you don't have to wait for me."

"I'm still trying to get used to it" she replied, flustered and surprised. She wasn't expecting him to hug her like that or sneak up on her. She watched him open the door and lead her in, closing it behind them.

"So, here we are. Finally alone together" he replied, smiling at her lovingly.

Her cheeks flushed lightly, reflecting back a loving smile to him. This was their space and she knew that, she knew that what was his was hers and what was hers is his. The shyness and embarrassment slowly began disappearing, daring herself to plop down on his bed and sit. A small yawn slipped through her lips as she sat down on the plush mattress.

"My princess tired?" he asked lovingly, taking a seat next to her.

She couldn't help but nod. She hadn't gotten any sleep the past two days since she's been taking care of the sick and weak people they decided to save along the way. Winter helped lay her down gently on his bed, laying right behind her and pulling her close. The blushes had come back for both of them as they've only done this one other time and Summer had walked in, embarrassing them in an instant. But she wasn't here now, and everyone else knew to knock before entering his room. That's exactly why he implemented the rule anyways. It was to get his privacy and save him and his love the awkwardness with everyone. They just wanted to sleep together once in a while, and right now, no one would disrupt them for once.

Winter nuzzled his face into the crook of Peach's neck, kissing it gently and closing his eyes, happy that they could finally get some rest. In response, Peach curled up into him, holding his hand gently, letting herself drift into a peaceful slumber. In a matter of minutes, the couple fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile, downstairs, 623 had crawled back down from his post. He went to the door and unlocked it, letting in a tall man with grey hair and a pointed mustache.

"Hey Hastings, hows the area look?"

"Pretty quiet. And here?"

"We had a drunkard wander in, someone forgot to lock the doors. He's downstairs right now. Other than that, nothing."

"No sign from Summer or Snow yet I take it?" Hastings asked, taking a seat and unwinding a little.

623 joined him and sighed, "I was hoping you'd have something on that."

"Tis a shame, but I'm sure they'll be here soon. Oh, and my mistress, Peach? Is she well?"

"Yeah, I just sent her and her hubby upstairs to get some rest. Haven't heard a sound as of three minutes ago so I assume they've passed out by now" 623 chuckled.

"I see. That's good to hear. I take it you're on surveillance?"

"Yeah, nothing else to do. Radios are being problematic and no ones complaining yet" 623 joked.

Hasting's chuckled lightly, followed by a short, yet rough cough. 623 sat up, patting the man on his back and retrieving a small glass of water.

"Hey, none of that, here, drink some water."

"Thank you 623," Hastings replied gratefully, taking the drink and downing it, "I had hoped that incisive cough had gone away weeks ago."

"You and all of us here man, look, why don't you go get some rest too. I can take care of it here. Maybe it'll help."

"Thank you, but you know the rules my friend, two at a time. Even if Summer isn't here, we should uphold her rules" the old man replied, lending a faint smile.

623 Patted the old man on his back and returned the smile, "If you're sure, it's good to have some company."

"Likewise" the old man replied. He stood up from his comfortable position and took the post on the leveled floor while 623 returned up the ladder. Though they were apart by the stories, they could still see each other through the large hole in the ceiling. That was the only way of communicating between the two positions, but they didn't mind.

"So what did you see around the area?" 623 called down.

"Nothing new from the last run. Wait, no. Actually there was something new."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Hasting's replied, trying to recollect exactly what he saw, "fresh graffiti, on the southern end. Maybe a day, day and a half old."

"What did this one say?" 623 asked curiously.

"There were two, one said 'They're coming,' and the other one, rather hilarious in fact, 'Angels Don't Exist," Hastings replied, chuckling.

"Hell we could of told them that. What a waste of perfectly good paint! Can you believe these apocalyptic survivors? Tch, tch, tch, no sense of urgency" 623 joked, catching himself laughing louder than usual. It's rare to find anyone actually laughing during these times, but they somehow found ways. It's the only way they hadn't lost their spirits yet.

"Ho ho, quite amusing indeed. Though I am wondering if the first one was written towards angels or something else."

"Curiosity killed the cat, old man" the boy replied, wagging his finger at Hastings.

"I'm not that old, I'll have you know. I could still take you out in a matter of seconds my friend" Hastings replied, ready to take on any challenge.

"Hehe, I know you could. I'd be up for a sparring partner if we didn't have to do this right now."

"Perhaps later when the Mrs. and Winter wake up" Hastings offered, eagerly awaiting for some action in their boring daily routines.

"Later for sure-hey! Look outside! What's coming towards us?" 623 shouted down, taking his binoculars and scanning the area far away from him.

Hastings took his and scanned the area, seeing black masses in the distance limping quickly towards their shelter. "Think we could trick them? Turn off all the lights so they don't come in?" Hastings asked, still eying the approaching figures.

"I dunno, these guys look a lot different than what we're used to, might not be as dumb. Keep an eye on them, I'm gonna try to see if I can lure them away" the silver haired boy replied, taking a sniper and mounting it through the window, taking aim carefully at the closest gas can he could find. Luckily, there were many where they were stationed, but he had to make sure he didn't nick one that could lead the explosions back to them.

"623, they seem to be distracted by something else to the left. I can't see what it is though, can you?" Hastings asked, straining to find a position where he could see.

Taking his sniper, he zoomed in as far as he could to see two figures darting back and forth, attracting the creatures. As the sniper focused, he could see two feminine figures, one pink haired and the other blackish green. In his excited stupor he shouted out, "It's Summer and Snow! They're distracting the creatures right now. If you can, grab the other sniper and help me take them out to help the girls out" 623 shouted, taking careful shots one by one at the skulls of the creatures that got too close to the girls.

The two females figured out that they had support from their base when multiple enemies began falling over and having their heads explode in front of them. They made sure to be cautious when moving. In any second they could intercept a sniper shot that was intended for the creeps behind them.

"Summer! Jump up here!" Snow called down to her with her arm extended from the top of a fairly tall building.

The pink haired warrior increased her speed, ran up the side of the building and gained enough momentum to jump to where Snow could grab her hand and pull her up.

"Phew, thanks Snow"

"Anytime, Summer!" the dark haired girl replied with a cat like grin. Both females began running and jumping from one building to another, getting farther from the creatures and getting closer to base. They could hear the gunshots subside from behind them, informing them that they were clear of enemies. In some cases it would mean that a multitude of them had been eliminated and the stragglers would be taken care of hands on.

Summer and Snow jumped through the opening in the roof where 623 awaited, eager to greet them both.

"You two had us worried, you know?" he replied, hugging both of them individually. He set aside his sniper and followed them down bellow.

"Nothing to worry about, we decided to explore the outer zone of the city this time" Summer replied, removing her gas mask.

"Supplies were drastically becoming harder to find in the normal zones. Good thing we went too" Snow added on, removing her mask as well.

"Find something useful?" Hastings inquired as he approached them.

Snow nodded happily. Taking off the three bags she had holstered on her back, Snow peered into the smallest one and pulled out bottles and tiny jars of medication.

"There's more to it than just the medication," Summer added, "Food a plenty, hygienic supplies, fresh towels, a couple of tools, and much more. I anticipate that we'll want to move out toward the outer zone now and establish a base there."

"You just got here, how about you two get some rest and when everyone's ready, we'll talk about moving" 623 replied with worry. One look at Summer and he could see the grey shades under her eyes, the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes from exhaustion, the red in her eyes, and the multitude of cuts and bruises that lay untreated became worse.

"That might be a good idea Summer-san" Snow replied, noticing her friend's condition and her own as well. She couldn't remember the last time either of them ate or slept since they left.

With a tired sigh, their fearless leader nodded, plopping herself on the ragged couch. Relieved, 623 and Hastings took the bags they filled with supplies and began sorting them out. Snow went to tend to their people first, making sure that they were still alright and not too frazzled by the gun fire before resting.

"Oh yeah, I need to go get Winter, tell him you two made it back" 623 mentioned out loud.

"If he's sleeping don't bother him, he'll find out when he wakes up" Summer replied, slouching on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture, but anything would sound comfortable right now to her aching shoulders and legs.

"As a direct order from you, I'll leave it at that then" he replied, letting a faint smile set itself on his face. He was usually smiling more than anyone, even more so when Summer was around. He didn't realize it, but everyone else did. He just shrugged it off as just being himself, unable to admit that maybe he felt something different toward her other than being a subordinate or a friend. But he knew that even if he could admit it, she wouldn't pay mind to it. A year ago she probably would have loved the idea, but now, because of the apocalypse, finding a soul mate was the last thing on her mind if it even ever did cross her mind. He was fine with how things were right now, he wouldn't push her. He'd just smile.

If anyone there believed in a God anymore, they might have prayed for what they wanted most. Whether it be salvation, protection, health, or even love. But they were convinced that God didn't exist. They know now that angels don't exist.


	2. Moving Day

**Moving Day**

Winter woke up, feeling more at peace than ever before. When he opened his eyes, he could see a mess of blue hair against his chest. The love of his life was still snoozing away, still in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her, gently combing through her hair. A faint smile crept onto her face when his fingers brushed through. He didn't want to get up at that point. He didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment, a moment that he didn't know if he'd get again. He checked his window, looking for any new indication of time. The sky was darker now than it was when he passed out, so he assumed a couple of hours, maybe 3-4 had gone by.

He knew he had to get up now, it was only fair to 623 since he'd been on duty the entire time. Slowly, he managed to get up without waking his princess. After he stretched his muscles out, he crept outside the room and went downstairs. He was surprised to find the new arrivals.

"Summer!" he called out, excited to see his big sister.

"Hey there Winter, sleep well?" she asked nonchalantly from the couch. She hadn't moved much since she got back. Half an hour ago she had awoken from a very short nap.

"When did you get back? Where's Snow?" he asked, piling questions one after the next.

"Ok first, Snow is here so don't worry. Second, we got back a couple hours ago. Third, don't be mad at 623, I told him to wait till you woke up."

Winter looked over at 623 who gave him a little wave and smile in return. "Direct orders, gotta follow them."

"Can't anything be just normal with you other than just orders, Summer?" he asked her jokingly. A yawn caught itself in his throat and pushed to be free.

"I can't help it that telling someone to do something ends up being orders. Anyways, we need to have a meeting soon. Is Peach still sleeping?"

"Yeah, would you like me to wake her up?"

"It's alright for now. When Snow and Hastings come back shortly then you can" she replied, finally getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Where did they go off to?" Winter prodded, pouring himself a glass of water from a nearby canteen.

"Infirmary duty. We managed to scrounge up a hefty supply of mediation. There's plenty more where we found it too. Considering moving out there and establishing a new base until supplies run out. The usual."

"Sounds promising. Judging by those cuts and bruises though, I don't think our group is stable enough to make it."

Summer shrugged. She proceeded to pull a fresh, green apple from her bag. Rubbing it on one of the clean towels, she took a bite. She quickly spit it out, examining the apple.

"Figures…it's rotting inside. It's a miracle to find any fruit that isn't infected."

Winter handed her a glass of water and two pills to down right after.

"You should know by now to check before you bite. Now, take these. They'll clean out that infection."

Summer downed the two pills instantly, pausing to take a sip of water. Her eyes waned to the side of Winter where a groggy Peach stood.

"Good morning there sunshine, hope I didn't wake you" Summer replied.

"When did you get back, Summer? And Snow?" Peach asked, yawning.

"Apparently they've been back for a couple of hours, didn't want to wake us though. How considerate. Maybe you'll take into account the knocking first rule?" Winter joked.

"Should learn to lock your door" Summer replied, smirking.

623 walked in, sniper strapped over his shoulders. Snow and Hastings trailed behind him.

"The gangs all here, kind of rare these days" 623 joked, smiling at Summer.

She nodded, motioning for everyone to sit.

"I know we've gotten comfy here, but as we all know supplies have gotten rare here. Snow and I reckoned the Outer Zone and there's a plethoric amount of supplies there. If we move quickly, we can secure a base and collect as much as we can before another group shows up." Summer explained, taking another gulp of water.

"You forget we have people to transport there. Sick people might I ad" Winter interjected.

Summer looked unto Snow to further the conversation.

"That would be a problem, but as it seems there's an underground system not too far from here that leads straight to the Outer Zone subway." Snow finished, giving a grin.

"Wouldn't the underground be infested though?" Hastings added.

"It might be now since we lured some of them over, but it shouldn't be a problem for us. Snow, 623, and myself would patrol up ahead while Winter and Peach lead our people right behind. We'll clear the front for you. After we get out of the underground, we'll secure a base in an abandoned office building. It's boarded up from the outside except for a broken window on the fifth floor. We explored the inside as much as we could and it looks secure" Summer explained, drawn up a schematic on a crumpled piece of paper on the couch.

Their leader looked up from her drawing, awaiting any response from her team. Winter nodded.

"Seems like a plausible plan. When would you like us to announce it to our people?" Hastings asked.

"The sooner the better. If we can manage to pack what we need by morning, we'll be leaving rather soon then. Let them know and try to get as much rest as they can. Same goes for all of you. I'll take patrol till then" Summer responded, getting up from her spot to stretch.

She motioned over to 623, holding her hand out for his sniper. Taking it off from his shoulder, he handed it to her, pulling back lightly.

"It's two to a look out, I'm more than willing to stay up" he replied.

Summer shook her head, flicking his forehead.

"You're the only one from the looks of it that hasn't slept yet. If we're going to have a chance in the morning, I need you at your best. I'll be fine on my own."

"But-"

"That's an order" Summer replied roughly, glaring at him. The silver haired boy nodded, apologizing for being disobedient.

Without another outburst, everyone bid Summer good night, leaving her to herself. Winter returned shortly, peering through the doorway.

"What is it, Winter?"

"Just to let you know, we have someone locked up downstairs. He came in here raving like a drunkard. We'll have to deal with him before we leave."

"Alright, thank you for informing me. Now, go get your rest. I promise not to burst in and interrupt anything" Summer replied, smirking.

Winter felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. He turned away from his sister and walked back up to his room. Summer sighed. She strapped the sniper to her back and scaled up the ladder to the second story to take her post.

She stared at the night sky, noting how even now, without all the lights, the sky is blank. All the smoke from the fires were now clinging to the clouds, erasing the stars. Summer longed to see the stars again. She longed for the good old days where she would wake up in her room, staring out her balcon at the sunrise.

She missed going to school and seeing her friends. She missed being a normal girl, living a normal life, even if it was boring sometimes. She missed her mom and her out of place father. At least she still had her brother, who hasn't really changed. He's still the nerdy boy she knew, he's just more mature, more of a productive leader. She let a smile crawl onto her face.

Leaning back onto the rooftop, arms behind her head, she began humming softly to herself. A familiar tune from her childhood, Autumn's tune.

Hours passed them by. The morning sun rose over the wreckage of a once beautiful town. Summer watched the horizon, smiling. Everything was clear. The sky had hints of blue, a rare sight to see.

Winter scampered up to the roof, sitting next to his sister. Exchanging a good morning, he stared out at the view with her.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Summer asked.

"If we're not counting the destruction, then yeah, it is" Winter replied.

"Even then…seeing something so beautiful high light something horrible, that's amazing…" Summer found herself smiling like an idiot. She quickly changed the subject.

"How are we on moving?"

"We're getting last minute things packed. Our group is all ready after that. 623 and I have also brought our little drunkard up, though he's still tied up for safety precautions. Honestly, we're just waiting for your signal at this point. You should come downstairs and eat as well, you must be starving" Winter announced, patting his sister's shoulder before climbing down the ladder.

Taking one last glance of the view in front of her, Summer descended after her brother.

623 and Hastings were loading a couple of small, pull wagons with supplies when Summer had finally come down.

"Good morning, Summer" 623 politely told her.

"Good morning 623, Hastings. You look well rested for once."

"It's a wonder what a couple hours of sleep can do" Hastings replied.

Nodding, Summer examined the room, eying a tied up man on the couch. She walked over to him. He watched her, glaring as she came closer.

"So, you're the bird that flew in here."

"So, you're the bitch that's running this bullshit" he spat.

623 and Hastings eyed them cautiously, knowing how severe Summer's temper could be. They hardly ever brought up problems like this to her since they could take care of it. When it came to Summer, she let these 'problems' know exactly why she was the leader.

A loud smack echoed the room and into the hall. 623 flinched, pretending to cover his cheek, mouthing the words 'ow.'

The drunkard growled, biting back the sting of Summer's punch on his face. His eyes flared back at her scowl.

She leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Don't ever call me that. I'll personally make sure that your blood is used fresh making paint."

With that, she walked way from the idiotic man. Hastings and 623 looked over to him, shaking their heads.

"Should of just shut your yap, man. Would have made your freedom a lot easier" 623 explained.

"Blow it out your ass…" the man barked back, retreating his voice.

Snow wandered in, questioningly staring at the tied up man. Hastings stood in front of her to wade her attention.

"Do you need something Miss Snow?"

"Oh, Summer wanted me to tell you that we're ready. We're waiting outside" she announced, smiling sweetly.

"And about him?" 623 motioned to the annoying man on the couch.

Keeping her smile, she replied, "Summer would prefer to leave him as is, but she won't think anything bad of you if you decide to free him."

With that, she left. Leaving the two men to deal with their 'friend.'

Hastings and 623 looked at each other, strapped on their bags, and began pulling out the wagons, leaving the man to fend for himself.

"H-hey! Come back! You can't just leave me like this!" he shouted angrily.

623 poked his head back into the room one last time, "Blow it out your ass."

**This is basically my pilot for this story. I was originally going to write the whole thing out and just mass post it, but I like critiques along the way so posting a full story defeats the purpose :) Want to see me? Please ****tell**** me~ **


End file.
